


Off-Camera

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Wilbur Soot, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Camboy wilbur soot, Double Life, GaySchlatt, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexuality Crisis, hidden identity, no beta we die like ghostbur, top jschlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur was living what some would call a double life. He could only hope nobody finds out. But things don’t always go according to plan, do they?Or, the fic where Wilbur’s secretly a camboy and a certain somebody finds out the hard way.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 111
Kudos: 895
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first actual serious dedicated fic for this fandom. You might know me as the anon who wrote ‘sober,’ which is another Schlattbur fic I have published. I decided to give it a go at a fic with actual chapters and see how far that goes. Hope you enjoy :)

Wilbur sighed as he pushed himself away from his desktop, running a hand through his hair, effectively disheveling it. He had just gotten done with another stream — a You Laugh You Lose. A classic that you just couldn’t go wrong with. 

Was it mostly because he was running out of ideas? Maybe, but his audience didn’t have to know that. Besides, chat seemed to love it. He almost won, too, if it weren’t for that goddamn cheeto clip. He thought he was over it, but clearly he thought wrong. 

It was one of the last streams he was going to be able to film in his signature office. It was sad, really. He made a lot of memories there, but it was about time he was evicted. 

Not that he was happy about it, but it was understandable. He was often too noisy, and had gotten several complaints that he couldn’t form a defense for because he knew damn well how much of a problem he could be. 

Fortunately, his next stream he had planned for today didn’t require the office. In fact, quite the opposite. 

Wilbur was living what some would call a double life. 

In the Twitch and YouTube community, he was well known as Wilbur Soot, a Minecraft streamer who occasionally strayed off on his own original ideas, such as You Laugh You Lose; publishing successful streams on YouTube. 

He even had somewhat of a music career; though it wasn’t his main priory, he had written some satire songs which had lead to him publishing a full album under just Wilbur. 

With over two million subscribers on YouTube and a respectable career in streaming, one could say he was popular. 

Off Twitch, though? Off YouTube? 

Wilbur was a normal person. He had work, he had chores to do around the house, and he had... needs. 

Which lead him to do a different sort of streaming on the side. What had started as a kickstarter to supply some extra bucks, had lead to a side-job he had actually enjoyed. 

Pitch — no, not Twitch — was a streaming site for... not safe for work purposes. 

It was set up fairly similar to Twitch. You managed a streaming channel, with a donation and subscription system. 

Donations were sent alongside requests. Certain (most) streamers had prices, set up so you could only request specific things if you paid a certain amount. For example, any amount of money could be used to ask for the streamer to say a phrase, but you’d have to cough up more if you wanted them to touch themselves in a particular way. 

Then there was Pitch Plus, which was much like Twitch Prime. Subscribers could access membership to Plus to be able to view scheduled streams for dedicated viewers. 

Wilbur was first introduced to it on sheer accident, really. He had a long night, and he needed a way to cool off. So the man was horny, so what? Sue him. 

It was more of an underground source, since he had never heard of it before. It wasn’t like most of the better acknowledged sites for sexual content, like PornHub and such. 

After watching some streams and vods, and once he had figured out how the platform worked, he was officially interested. 

One thing lead to another and, well, he made an account. 

In layman’s terms, he lived a double life as a camboy on an underground porn streaming site. 

Blunt, maybe, but it was the truth. 

It started by just watching as an innocent viewer, the most he’d do to participate is maybe send a few donations to hear a few pretty girls say his name. Pathetic? Maybe. But it worked in his favor. 

Unfortunately, it took a turn fairly quickly. 

He stumbled upon another streamer — a boy. Pale, lean and fairly thin. He had a lithe structure. Wilbur hated the word he had in mind, but he was a twink. 

The streamer went under the name George404, presumably his real name and a few random numbers. Fairly ordinary. 

One thing that stood out to Wilbur, however, was that the other boy never showed his face. It was always just out of frame, the most that would be exposed would be maybe his jawline and chin. Nothing more. 

Now, Wilbur wasn’t gay. But he could admit when another male was attractive. Even if he couldn’t see his face, this George guy definitely had a body to him. 

Wilbur found himself becoming a regular viewer, even sending a few donations. Just to test stuff out, of course. And... 

Well. 

He didn’t dislike it. 

It was a slippery slope which he had fell into. Not that he was really complaining, though. On the contrary. He was proud. 

Not many people could say they had two different large fanbases, after all.

Wilbur had made an alias as Will Gold on Pitch, and despite being hesitant to post anything, he has quickly gained a following. Which was surprising, since his first stream was simply him introducing himself and explaining that he was new. He wasn’t even exposing much skin, in fact he wore a light yellow sweater. 

And to top it off? He didn’t even show his face. 

Of course he couldn’t. He was still Wilbur Soot, so it wasn’t like he could go flaunting his identity on a porn site, no matter how underground it was. 

He didn’t get many viewers on the actual stream, just a couple hundred (which should have been surprising for a brand new streamer, but first of all, he was used to a couple hundred thousand, and two, people were horny. Nothing surprising there). 

But on the vod? That was a different story. He had gotten a few thousand views, and comments were flooded with remarks about his British accent and how adorable newbies were. 

He slowly climbed his way up the social ladder on Pitch after he had really started posting streams as he adapted to the formatting, and growing confident in his abilities. 

The cherry on top? Since his popularity boost on the site, he had even gotten in contact with George404. 

Wilbur could admit he was a bit of his fan — not in a gay way — but to his style and how popular he was. His work was clean and neat, and he had taken a lot of inspiration from him. 

Turns out this George guy also had another identity online, one he couldn’t reveal either. They bonded over their similarities, and that was that. 

That was how Will Gold became a popular camboy. 

He had to get used to having a mostly male audience, since, well. Wilbur wasn’t gay. But he enjoyed being praised on his work, and seeing people invested in his body, so much to go as far to pay to see more of it. It was validating. 

Getting up with a sigh, Wilbur turned off his computer and shut it off. The plan was to walk to his apartment, get his setup ready, and stream on Pitch. 

It was Friday, after all, when he regularly streamed. As of lately, he had a pretty steady schedule in place, and he didn’t want to mess it up. 

And that’s what he did. 

Turning the keys to enter his apartment, Wilbur stepped in with a purposeful look. Today’s stream was going to be something he had planned for a long while, and he didn’t want to screw this up. 

Walking into his room with the setup, he set his bag down and made his way forward to the bed. On there was displayed an outfit he had prepared far too long ago. 

A yellow sweater that was way too big for him — which said a lot, as tall as he was — with sleeves that hung past his hands and a collar that exposed most of his shoulders and collarbone if positioned correctly, black thigh high stockings, and a pair of women’s underwear. 

Wilbur had never done anything like this. Ever. And he was aware that, despite toxic masculinity and gender expression, that this wasn’t the straightest thing to be doing. Dressing feminine and submissive for an audience composed of mostly men, but he got a rush of adrenaline doing this stuff. It was risky, and thrilling. 

Slipping on the clothing, he walked towards his setup and positioned the camera so it was aimed properly at the bed, hooking it up to the stream as the screen signaled he was about to begin streaming. 

He went back onto the bed, crawling on top of the sheets and angling himself to where he knew his face was out of frame, a grin splitting across his cheeks as the stream came on. 

“Welcome back, chat.” 

Wilbur was now officially signed in as Will Gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for all the kind comments on the first chapter :) It really made me push this chapter out, sorry if it’s short! But I think you’ll like it.

Schlatt sat back into his chair with a sigh, kicking his feet up onto the desktop just beside his keyboard. 

It had been a long day, to say the least. He had finished editing a video that he had been postponing for what seemed like ongoing weeks now, and he still wasn’t even finished. Admittedly, a big part of it played into the fact he was lazy, but his editor was out on vacation, so the work was left to him. 

A quick glance at the bottom right corner of his monitor told him the time was 6:36pm. He had spent a total of three hours editing (mostly procrastinating) this damned video. 

God knows he needed a break. 

Humming to himself, Schlatt slid his feet down back onto the ground, pulling himself closer to his computer, clicking a few times on his keyboard and opening a new tab. 

Maybe it was time for _that_ kind of break. 

“Let’s see what we got here.” He typed in a few key words into his search bar, leaning back as he scrolled through the pages, browsing through endless links to a variety of sites he was all too familiar with. 

One, however, did manage to catch his eye. 

It was a link leading to a platform called Pitch. The name didn’t ring any bells, and it was pushed back to the second page of Google (yes, Schlatt was that desperate to be on the second page). 

Intrigued, he clicked on the link, watching as the format loaded up onto his screen. It reminded him of Twitch, but with a darker twist. Literally. 

As he scrolled through a few streams that were currently live, he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit impressed. For a website he had never heard of — and trust him, he’s seen a _lot_ — it wasn’t that bad. It was neat, and had an easy to maneuver layout. 

Scrolling back to the top of the page, he looked at the very first stream. It had over 50k viewers already, and it was already fifty minutes in. Whoever this guy was, he was clearly in his element. 

The thumbnail displayed a lean figure spread across a bed, covered in a soft yellow sweater drifting down to the figure’s upper thigh, the rest of which were concealed by silky thigh highs. Officially entranced, Schlatt clicked on the stream. 

His eyes raked over the body that was now in a clearer view, covering more of his screen.

It was definitely a male, telling from the flat chest and overall anatomy. Squinting, Schlatt leaned in closer to the monitor, and — were those woman’s underwear? 

Kinky. 

Currently, the man was fumbling with the hem of the sweater, his legs spread out. One thing Schlatt quickly took notice of was the fact that the guy’s face was completely out of frame. Odd, but maybe it helped. 

Since the recent discovery of his... less-than heterosexual tendencies, it had become very rare for Schlatt to be able to bring himself to face it, much less admit to being sexually turned on by other men. It was something he had never expected from himself, but maybe it wasn’t all that surprising. 

PornHub’s male actors were shit, since all the effort was coming from the female counterpart. Most people who went there were horny teenage prepubescent boys anyways, so of course that was the audience they pandered to. 

Maybe this website would be different. 

He was snapped out of his straying thoughts as the chiming noise of a donation rang through the computer. 

“Thank you for the $10, Kevin!” 

Schlatt paused. 

That sounded... eerily familiar. British accent, as well. That definitley sounded like someone who’s talked to before, no doubt, but he couldn’t place his mind on it. He zoned out as the streamer read through the donation, and was only pulled back to reality when he heard the man moan. 

“You want me to call you master..?” The streamer whined, pulling his legs farther apart, exposing more of the lingerie he was wearing. “Well... since you asked so nicely... anything for you, master!” 

Schlatt could have collapsed right then and there. 

“What the _fuck_ ,” He muttered, wracking his brain. Surely that sounded familiar. Was this guy a famous actor that got his career from doing porn or something? Where did he know this dude’s voice from? 

As he heard another chime of a donation, he felt his heart practically stop beating as he read what it said. 

“Thank you for the... woah! $50? Someone’s awfully needy today,” The man giggled, grabbing the edge of the sweater and sliding it up his torso, running his hands underneath the article of clothing throughout his stomach. “Let’s see... ‘Hi Will! Big fan, this is my first donation. Can you do me a favor and beg for me?’”

Schlatt shook his head. This was weird, definitley, but he couldn’t find himself to pull away. 

Wait. 

Will?

He scrolled down and, sure enough, the man’s channel name was Will Gold. Interesting. Again, creepily familiar, but he was too far in to question anymore. 

“Wow.” Schlatt looked back up to the stream as he heard the British boy’s voice again. “All that money and all you want me to do is beg? I guess I can’t really say no, can I?”

Schlatt braced himself as the man shifted in the bed, still keeping his face infuriatingly just out of frame. He wanted to see more, see what he looked like. From what he saw in the other thumbnails from other streamers, they had no issue with showing their face. In fact, that was the main focus. So why was this guy any different? Was he insecure or something? 

“Ngh...”

Schlatt froze.

“Please... it- it’s been so long, I- you know this whole stream, I haven’t touched myself once? I’ve been obeying all your commands, listening to all your orders... I’m so needy. I’ve been such a good boy, please... _please_ , I’ll do anything. Master? Is that what you want to hear? Please? I’ve been so good for you...”

The man rubbed his fingers over the lace of the thigh high stockings he wore on his legs, tracing circles into his skin teasingly. What Schlatt wouldn’t give to be there to tear those off himself. Or, maybe, he’d keep them on. They looked good. 

Christ, he really was in deep, wasn’t he? One thing he knew for sure, was that this was right up his alley. More specifically, this streamer in particular. Finding this website was definitley a miracle.

“Speaking of,” The male spoke up. “That wasn’t a lie. A whole hour of streaming and I haven’t touched myself once. What do you think? About time we change that, chat?” 

Schlatt let his eyes glance to the chat, which he hadn’t payed attentuon to once. A plethora of various yes’s and encouragement flooded the chat, and Schlatt couldn’t help but agree. He had only been watching for a few minutes, but he would be a mad man if he denied wanting to see more of this guy. 

“I can tell you all want this just as much as I do,” The man said. “You’ve all been so patient and good, so I’ll give you all a treat.”

Schlatt’s mouth went dry as he watched the man run his hands up his legs, thumbing around the waistband of the underwear that was now fully on display, the sweater riding up on his chest, held up by his other hand. 

He watched the faceless man grasp at himself, palming his member directly through the undergarments he was wearing. As he touched himself, Schlatt felt his own jeans get tighter. Fuck. 

His view stayed steady, never wavering away from the screen as he hastily fumbled with the zipper of his pants, quickly pulling them down and sliding the jeans down his thighs, revealing a strained tent in his boxers. A stark contrast to the feminine clothing the streamer wore, he thought. 

As he mimicked the other’s actions, he stroked himself slowly, mumbling a string of curses. He didn’t know when, but at some point, his eyes had slipped shut, which gave him time to concentrate on the noises that emitted through the screen. Soft whines, whimpers and pretty moans blessed his ears as he pleasured himself through the tight fabric concealing his dick, and god, how he wished he was in bed with that man, pulling the girl’s underwear off his delicate legs and fucking him in that bright yellow sweater until he was screaming his name. 

Images of the black stockings contrasting against those pale thighs wrapped around his waist, pinning the lean figure into the sheets as he thrusted into him with no mercy, constantly pulling more and more wonderful noises from the man beneath him sent Schlatt over the rail, one hand shooting up to grip his desk tightly, throwing his head back with a moan.

“Wilbur..!” He groaned, screwing his eyes shut tightly as he came in his boxers, leaving him a panting mess in his chair. 

Oh.

So _that’s_ who the guy reminded him of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That’s it. Let me know what you think, and any theories would be interesting to read! I do have a vague idea for where this story is going to go, so I’d like hearing what you guys think! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It’s currently 6 in the morning but here’s an update anyways! I’m sorry if the writing is off, I woke up from a dream, got inspiration and wrote as quick as I could, so I hope it’s at least subpar ^^

“So, thank you guys for tuning in to today’s stream!” Wilbur chimed, waving a hand shyly at the camera. “Remember, weekly streams are on every Friday, and I have subscriber-only streams on every last day of the month! So be sure to subscribe if you like what you see..”

He gave a breathy laugh, sliding carefully off the bed, making his way over to the setup. “Until next time!” 

And with that, he ended the stream, officially signing off as Will Gold. 

Back to Wilbur Soot. 

Well, for the most part. His hair was a mess from running his fingers through the curls, a habit he had when he was stressed or flustered. His face was also flushed an indignant shade of red, and, of course, he had made a mess in his clothes. Or, at least, what little clothes he had on. 

With an exasperated sigh, Wilbur flung himself backwards back onto the bed, covering his face with his arm. 

This stream was fairly successful. It was the first time he had actually came on screen, something he was saving for a very special occasion. And boy, did it surpass his expectations. 

It was a bit uncomfortable now, remaining in the same underwear in which he had messed himself with. He was in need of a nice, warm shower and a drink. Maybe a nice nap, too. Performing like this was always a thrill, sure, but it was exhausting. 

He had mastered the art of memorizing where the frame cut off on camera, always managing to keep his head just out of view, but the tantalizing worry of messing up, slipping too low, it plagued his mind. A bit hard to get off to the thought of leaking his identity to thousands of people who already knew who he was. 

“Fuck, man,” Wilbur huffed. Rolling over into his side and crawling back out of the bed, he slipped the feminine lingerie down his knees, throwing them on the floor and grabbing a fresh pair of boxers from his drawer. 

As he changed, he heard the ping of a notification ring from his computer. Rushing to get the clean pair of undergarments on, he guided himself back in front of his computer, dragging the chair which he had shoved out of the way to make view for his bed. 

Sitting himself down, he excitedly opened the notification. It was a private message on Pitch. He was thankful for that feature, since it was what had gotten him in contact with George404. 

Opening the message, he realized that was exactly who the text was from. 

_ George404: Great stream today! I enjoyed every bit of it :)  _

_ George404: I liked the stockings too haha _

A grin split across the brunet’s face as he read the messages. He had kept the socks on for several reasons. Firstly, they were comfortable. Secondly, they made him feel pretty, something he liked feeling. 

Wilbur wasn’t much for appearances, but he could admit it took him a while to be comfortable with his looks. As Wilbur Soot, he was used to the fangirls commenting on his looks, which, although superficial, did help boost his confidence. 

It wasn’t that he was insecure, exactly, because he wasn’t. He just didn’t see it as a big deal. 

Shaking his head back into the present, he began typing up a response. 

_ WillGold: Yeah ^^ I found them while browsing online stores, thought they were cute  _

_ George404: They are  _

Laughing at the quick reply, Wilbur hummed. His friendship with the other streamer was nice, something he was glad to have. But sometimes he questioned it. 

Not in a bad way, per say. 

_ WillGold: Is your audience mostly girls or boys?  _

_ WillGold: You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to  _

_ George404: Mostly boys, actually _

_ George404: I don’t have an issue with it. I’m bi, so all genders kinda float my boat  _

_ George404: It’s a split between dominant gay boys or straight girls who are into submissive boys  _

Wilbur snorted at that. He had gotten a couple of donations from women who wanted him to call them mistress and such, so that didn’t surprise him. And it was a bit odd addressing boys in that sense, being straight and all, but he adapted fairly easily. 

Almost too easily. 

_ WillGold: How did you know you were bi?  _

_ George404: I kinda figured it out as I got more into this sort of business  _

_ George404: Mostly because of one guy actually  _

That piqued Wilbur’s intrest. 

_ WillGold: One guy? _

_ George404: gtg, cya next stream :]  _

Well, that was disappointing.

Wilbur sighed, exiting out of the website. 

Maybe that was just a crisis for another day. 

He brought his hands up to his face, looking at his hands — or, more the lack thereof. The sweater was the largest size he could find, and despite his height, it genuinely was oversized. The sleeves hung a good few inches past his fingers, completely engulfing his hands in yellow. 

He tugged at the sleeves, running his thumb over his own bottom lip. 

For as long as he could remember, he always had a preference for females. Women. Girls. Gals. Ladies. 

So why did he have no issue pandering to a male audience? 

In fact, he had the opposite of an issue. Sometimes it made him feel adventurous when he imagined submitting under another guy. He just couldn’t figure out why. 

_Ring_! 

“FUck’s sake—!” 

Wilbur jumped, shoving himself back from the desk, kicking himself away from the setup. 

As he heard the second ring, he quickly readjusted himself back into a suitable position, confusion lacing his gaze as he tried to identify the source of the noise. 

Schlatt was calling him on Discord. 

_ Schlatt was calling him on Discord.  _

“Shit, why- why now?” He groaned, panicking helplessly. Should he answer? He didn’t trust himself to act normal after that, but did he really have a choice? 

On another note, why was Schlatt calling him now? Not that they had drifted apart, but they didn’t exactly keep in touch as much as they used to. 

It had been a few weeks since they had last spoken, to be exact. Almost a month. Was something wrong?

Throwing caution to the wind, he accepted the call. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Will.” 

Wilbur shuddered. He shouldn’t be dramatic, that was his nickname. He chose it to be his screen name based off of that, after all. 

“Hey, Schlatt. What’s up?” He asked casually, toying with the sleeves of the sweater. 

“Nothing much. Just figured we hadn’t talked in a while. What, eh, what are you doing right now? You’re not busy, are you?” The other responded. Wilbur could hear some shuffling around from the other side of the call. 

Nervously, he shrugged, quickly remembering Schlatt couldn’t see him. Thank god. “Nothing much, like you. I was thinking about taking a shower to cool off and then taking a nap.” 

“Cool off? Hot day in England or something?” 

Wilbur strained a laugh. “Not really, just... tired, I guess. Long day. I did a stream earlier today and I haven’t really gotten around to resting. Woke up early, too.” He heard a hum of assurance, and then more shuffling, curiosity piquing. “You okay, man?” 

“Yep.”

“Ah.” 

Silence overtook the call. Not necessarily an uncomfortable one, but it wasn’t the calmest either. 

Wilbur began to worry. Had he slipped up during the stream? Did he show his face somehow? Why would Schlatt have seen? How would he know? Was he watching his stream? Why was Schlatt watching his stream? Did he know? How did he know? Why-?

“Wilbur, you good?” 

“Ah-“ Wilbur cleared his throat. “Yeah, sorry. Just tired, like I mentioned. Did you say something?” 

“Yeah, just asked if you were alright. I can call you later if you’re busy, Will.” 

“No!” Wilbur scooted closer to the monitor, shifting in his position. “No, you’re fine. I’m just zoning out and shit. It’s nice talking to you, it really has been a while.” 

He could hear more shuffling from the other end of the call. 

“You sound off. Are you sure you aren’t hot or something, Will?” 

“Uh, yeah. Actually a bit chilly in here.” 

“Really? What’re you wearing?”

Wilbur choked, sputtering nervously. Surely he didn’t know. There was no way. Deciding to test the limits, he chose his next words carefully. “Schlatt, are you flirting with me?” 

“Woah, you know I’m not into that gay shit. But sure, let’s say I am, for your sake.” 

Was that a pang of disappointment Wilbur felt? “For _my_ sake? Sure. To answer your question, I’m wearing a sweater.” 

“A sweater, huh? Let me guess, that tacky yellow one that’s basically your brand?” 

“Tacky?” Wilbur scoffed in mock offense. “I mean, yes, but it’s not tacky. Besides, who made you king of fashion, huh? What are you wearing? A tux?” 

Schlatt chuckled. “Maybe.” 

“No, that’s a cop out. I wanna know what you’re wearing, sir.” 

“Well, if you insist,” Schlatt sighed. More shuffling. God, what Wilbur wouldn’t do to know what the other was moving around so much for. “A blue hoodie.” 

“Wooow,” Wilbur gasped. “So fashion forward. Blue hoodie! And let me guess, sweatpants?” 

“Yes, and gray,” Schlatt snickered, mimicking the Brit’s mocking tone. “Actually, jeans. I fell asleep in them from last night and didn’t bother changing. I don’t know how the hell anyone sleeps in these things.” 

Wilbur laughed, and found himself forgetting all the worries he previously had. “You’re so American.” 

“What, you’re not wearing jeans too? Isn’t that like, your thing? Skinny jeans or whatever.” 

Wilbur paused, slowly tilting his head down to look at his lap, those lacy black thigh highs staring right back at him. “Uh.” 

“Uh?” 

“Well,” He mumbled, kicking himself internally. “I mean... I’m not wearing jeans, no. Or sweatpants.” 

“What then? Shorts? Oh, yikes, I can’t imagine you in shorts. Shorts and Wilbur doesn’t go together. That’s just... wrong.” 

“Yeah,” Wilbur agreed offhandedly. He had a point. 

“Yeah? So what are you wearing then? Spit it out, coward.” 

Silence dominated the call once again, and this time it definitely had a tension looming with it. Sweat trickled down Wilbur’s neck and, maybe it was starting to get hot in his room. His breathing fell irregular, and he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the stockings that covered his legs. 

“Wilbur?” 

“Nothing.” 

Immediately regretting his choice of words, Wilbur cringed, instantly backpedaling. “No- no, that- that’s not what I meant—“

“Nothing, Wilbur? We sure are getting ballsy here. And you had the audacity to ask _me_ if I was flirting with _you_.” 

“No- I zoned out,” He whined, feeling his cheeks flush again. “I mean... I’m just at home. I didn’t really go out, and... I’m just vibing, y’know?” 

Schlatt only hummed, not offering much of a reply for what seemed like an eternity. “I don’t know, actually. Care to enlighten me?” 

“Fuck’s sake, you’re so immature,” Wilbur laughed, a genuinely smile tugging at his lips. “I’m just... in some boxers. Currently, that is. Forgive me for not being dressed for the occasion.” 

Wilbur felt the tension melt from his shoulders as he heard the other man laugh as well. 

“And you dare make fun of me for my hoodie. I’m disgusted, Wilbur.” 

“They don’t call me the dirty crime boy for a reason.” 

“You should be punished for your crimes at once.” 

“Punished, eh? Still think you’re not flirting with me?” Wilbur teased, biting back another giggle. He was playing a dangerous game, but it was no more risky than being a camboy on the side. 

“You’re the one who twisted this into a sexual thing, Wilbur. Seems like you’re doing all the flirting, loverboy.” 

Wilbur flushed at the nickname, not bothering to stifle the boyish giggles that spilled past his lips. He truly missed Schlatt, and wondered why they had stopped speaking as much as they used to in the first place. 

Despite the tone of conversation, there was something about the American man that made Wilbur feel a sense of innocence. Like a pure happiness a child felt when walking into a candy store, or receiving a present on Christmas. 

He brought his hand up to card through his brown curls, sinking back further into the chair. “You’re so dumb.” 

“Ah, so you’re not denying it. You making a move on me, Soot?” 

“No sir,” Wilbur responded, feeling his stomach flip. “As I recall, you’re not into that gay shit, remember? And who am I to push past those boundaries?” 

He could practically feel Schlatt’s smug grin through the screen. “Is that why you’re giggling like a school girl with a crush? Pull yourself together, Will.” 

Wilbur snickered. “You’re so full of yourself. Did you really call me just to make fun of me? Is this your idea of enjoyment?” 

“Oh, for sure. My favorite pasttime was always cyberbullying the popular British Twitch streamer Wilbur Soot, after all. You should know this by now.” 

“Really? What a coincidence, my favorite pasttime is being cyberbullied by popular American Twitch streamer Jschlatt!” 

They both laughed, Schlatt’s deep chuckles harmonizing with Wilbur’s high pitched giggles. “You know,” Wilbur said. “We should really call more often. Like this, I mean. Just me and you.” 

“Yeah,” Schlatt agreed. “I figured it’s been a while since we last spoke, so... here I am.” 

“Woah! Did _the_ Jschlatt miss me?” Wilbur laughed. 

“Goodbye, Wilbur. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Schlatt deadpanned, promptly leaving the call. 

Wilbur stayed quiet as he watched Schlatt’s icon disappear from the call, soon going offline. He brought his sleeved hand up to his mouth and covered it, remaining silent as he felt a blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks. 

And then he laughed. 

“Jesus Christ,” He shook his head, exiting out of Discord. That may have been the stupidest interaction he had in weeks, but he couldn’t deny feeling a bit lightheaded. 

Not in the bad way, where you feel sick and nauseous and ready to spill your guts into the bathroom toilet. 

This was more a faint buzz he felt, thoughts of blue hoodies and yellow sweaters floating around his mind. 

... 

_ WillGold: Hey George?  _

_ WillGold: Remember when you told me you kinda understood after talking to one guy?  _

_ WillGold: I think I get it now  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interaction, take it. Also, despite the awful pacing, I’ll specify this is a bit of a slow-burn! I’ve never written stuff like this before, but I’m trying haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter was very much overdue, holy HELL I apologize for such a late update! This has been sitting in my drafts for so long, but uni has been kicking my ass with finals, so I sincerely apologize! Also, just a fair warning, this does get a bit kinky, but nothing too much!   
> Also a bit of a short chapter, probably not worth the wait but I hope you enjoy regardless! ^^

Schlatt was not a stupid man. 

He was many things. Immature, impulsive, and irrational at times, sure. But idiotic? Not entirely. He was good at reading between the lines and connecting the dots, but this was a mystery he simply couldn’t solve. 

Will fucking Gold. 

After that one particular stream Schlatt had miraculously managed to catch live, he came to a revelation. 

Will reminded him a lot of Wilbur. A lot. Maybe too much, and that’s what concerned him. The accent, the voice, even the goddamn name. It was all too similar, it should be obvious. Everything pointed to Will being Wilbur, but there was just one problem. 

Schlatt refused to come to terms that his friend Wilbur Soot was a fucking camboy. 

It was just... not possible. But after hours of scouring endless vods and clips of this man, they all led him down the same road to the same conclusion. 

Despite that, he needed more. And so, he decided to call Wilbur himself. It was... eventful. The sweater corresponded, and the voices lined up; but it was still Wilbur, not some online porn personality he jacked off to. 

Schlatt groaned, pushing himself back in his chair with a hefty sigh. This had to be some cruel joke, some dream he needed to wake up from. 

It had officially been a week since the day he had stumbled upon the streamer, along with the website Pitch. He and Wilbur hadn’t called since then, but they had kept in touch via Discord messages. They spoke about trivial things, such as the weather and plans for future projects they had. 

And, as much as Schlatt wanted to, not once did they mention a secret camboy gig. 

He was laying in bed, browsing Twitter and the latest drama on his phone idly. It was good to pass the time, and keep his mind off the whole situation.

Or, so he thought. 

Schlatt’s eyes widened slightly as he stared emptily at the notification that had made itself present on his phone screen. 

_ WillGold is now live on Pitch.  _

Yes, he had downloaded the app on his phone. Yes, he subscribed to the guy’s channel. And yes, he was currently freaking out. 

Without a second thought, he jumped out of bed and shot towards his setup, flinging himself into the chair and opening up the site on his computer, hastily opening up Will’s channel. 

“What the fuck,” he muttered to himself, waiting as the screen loaded up. 

He was taken aback when it did, showing the same figure on screen, face still cropped out of frame. He had similar getup as last time Schlatt saw him on screen, wearing that same goddamn yellow sweater. A small difference he noted, however, were the knee high socks rather than the thigh highs. 

He took note of that with slight disappointment, as he preferred seeing the socks grip at the skin on his soft (or so he imagined) thighs, but the knee high ones suited him well too, so he couldn’t complain too much. 

But the big difference Schlatt immediately recognized was the collar around his neck. 

It was a deep scarlet red, with a tag clipped to the front and everything embroidered into the leather. 

Schlatt’s mouth went dry as he took the image in, wetting his lips with his tongue. “Oh.”

“Welcome back, chat!” The all too familiar cheery voice rang out, accompanied with a seemingly shy wave. “Miss me?” 

The chat was flooded with various forms of affirmation, and Schlatt couldn’t help but agree. 

What surprised him, though, was the fast and first donation that shone on the screen. 

“Donations already? You guys must have missed me more than I thought,” Will giggled, before continuing on to read said donation. “Let’s see. From Daniel, with $20! ‘Love the outfit, do me a favor and bark for me?’” 

Schlatt forced out a dry laugh. Some guys were just pathetically in need of some human interaction. 

“Well,” Will paused. “Let’s see what I can do,” He said, clearing his throat and adjusting his body on the bed he was laid across. 

“Woof~,” he exhaled, lowering his voice several octaves, and Schlatt could have sworn he felt his soul leave his body. 

Maybe he was one of those guys. 

From the other side of the screen, Will let out an amused high pitched laugh. “I haven’t done that before, so let me know how I did, yeah?” 

It was intoxicating, almost. 

He raked his eyes across the lean figure covering the screen, those lean legs and flawless skin, and that sweater that drank in his entire torso and more. 

Schlatt shook his head, sighing. He was in way over his head, he realized that now. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to pull himself away, or his eyes away from the screen. The way the collar latched around Will’s neck, the way the sweater covered half his body, the way the dark socks contrasted against his pale legs. Everything about this man was enticing. 

Hesitantly, his gaze flickered to the chat. 

Was he really about to do this? 

Apparently. 

Hovering his fingers over the keyboard, Schlatt began typing. Finalizing his message, he took a breath and sent it. 

“Oh! Another donation, wow. You guys really are eager,” Will hummed. “Thank you Jonathan — nice name —for the $10! ‘You’re hot.’”

Schlatt’s breath hitched as the stream went silent, fearing he fucked up. Did he misspell something? He used the right form of ‘your,’ right? Did he donate too little? Why was he so concerned over this? Did he fuck up? 

“Thank you,” Will finally spoke up, and Schlatt was taken back at how genuine it sounded. “That’s kind of why I do these streams, you know? Speaking of, I have a surprise for you all!” 

Schlatt snorted at the borderline sarcastic comment, but perked up at the mention of a surprise, leaning in closer to his monitor in anticipation. 

He felt his throat dry up as the streamer turned his body around, exposing a buttplug stuffed in his ass. Not only that, but a fluffy dog tail was connected to it. 

“Holy fucking hell,” Schlatt mumbled, feeling his face flush at the sight. He hadn’t noticed before, but now that he could see, this Will dude had a nice ass to him. 

“Yeah, I wanted to do something special for you all today! Found these bad boys online,” Will paused, fingering the collar around him and wiggling his ass at the camera. “And I wanted to test them out in front of you all! Gotta say, loving it so far...” 

“You’re kidding,” Schlatt scoffed to no one but himself. 

Now, Schlatt was not into furries. Not in the slightest. But he could admit when a guy looked good in a collar. 

Thoughts of Schlatt clipping a leash to the collar and ordering Will around rushed to his head. Praising him for good behavior, petting his hair, and giving him rewards of different sorts, and holy shit maybe he was into furries. 

_No._

“Now, I’m thinking we play a little game...” Will said, snapping Schlatt out of his thoughts. It did also, however, intrigue him on another level. 

“Whoever can make me come with their donation gets to chat with me one on one in Pitch DMs,” He finished, wiggling his ass side to side in a slow manner, before repositioning himself to face the camera. 

Schlatt held his breath. He had already wasted ten dollars on his guy, just to say he was hot. And what did he get in return? A quick ‘thank you’ and a snarky comment. Was he really going to waste more money on this guy he didn’t even know?

_Apparently_. 

Before waiting for any further instructions, he flew his fingers back to the keyboard and began typing. 

“Jonathan, with another donation! Thank you for the other $10. You want me to beg?” Will laughed softly. “That seems to be a common request nowadays. But alright,” He shrugged. 

And beg he did. 

As Will pleaded, obeying the command from the donation, Schlatt leaned back in his chair, slipping his eyes shut in concentration. The man’s voice was like silk- smooth and soft. The accent was just a way to top it off, making it all the more pleasant to listen to. Though, the more he let his voice grace his ears, the more he matched the resemblance between the pornstar to his friend’s. 

Schlatt frowned. Was it morally wrong to jack off to someone who reminded you so much of your friend? Probably. Maybe there would’ve been some integrity in it if he told Wilbur, ‘hey! I got off to a guy that looked and sounded just like you a week ago.’ But could he really do that? Of course not. 

But he couldn’t just jack off with this underlying feeling of guilt he had. If there was one feeling Schlatt couldn’t deal with, it was guilt. He was almost a stranger to the feeling, as he often held little to no remorse for his actions. He was an impulsive and purposeful man, and he didn’t do things without reason. This, however, made his stomach twist uncomfortably. 

Maybe if he didn’t involve himself directly it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Donating to the man was most likely one too many boundaries crossed. He should never have put himself out there, let alone with his real name. 

Minutes passed as Schlatt sat, pathetically opening his eyes back up to watch the stream, listening to every whine and whimper Will made. The first time he had stumbled upon the streamer was sheer coincidence, but this time was way too personal. 

One more time couldn’t hurt, right? 

Schlatt exhaled bitterly, almost angry at himself as he slid his hands down his own chest, gripping at the zipper of his jeans as he unbuckled them, sliding them down to his knees. His member was prodding through his boxers, a very recognizable tent he knew all too well forming at the fabric. 

Running his tongue over his lip, he slid his underwear down as well, revealing his stiffened cock as it smacked against his stomach, watching as it did so. Maybe it was shameful to get hard to a man in animalistic getup, but he couldn’t control his needs. 

Again, one more time. That was it. He had enough self control to prevent himself from ever doing this again, and he knew that’s what he had to do. He had enough dignity to move on from a porn streamer that resembled his own friend, and it would be wrong for him not to do so, if he had a shred of pride left. 

Not only was this best for him, but it was best for Wilbur. If Schlatt found out Wilbur was beating it off to a man like him, Schlatt would feel disgusted. 

Would he? 

He hoped so. 

Shaking those thoughts away, he gripped at his dick, bringing his gaze back to the screen. One more time, and that was it. 

Will was currently palming himself, mumbling responses to donations that flooded his stream with that enchanted voice of his, all the while making sure to angle his face vexingly out of frame. 

Schlatt wondered what Will looked like. 

Did he have a face like Wilbur’s? Angular jawline, but soft skin to make up for the sharpness, and cheeks that lit up with every smile. Did he have amber eyes like Wilbur did, eyes that beamed like the sun, and smooth, rich brown curls like Wilbur had? Hair that looked soft to the touch, combed perfectly and made for Schlatt to run his fingers through the strands... 

Shit. 

Schlatt screwed his eyes shut, drawing in a breath. _No_. 

Will Gold was not Wilbur Soot. 

Schlatt knew that. He had to drive the idea in his skull, at any cost. He was jacking off to a random pornstar, not his friend. He wanted to fuck a random camboy, not his friend. Friend. 

Guilt pooled in his gut again as his thoughts betrayed him, forcing images of tugging at Wilbur’s hair as he tugged at a leash, clipped neatly around an embroidered collar that hugged nearly around his neck. 

His hand groped at his erect dick, sucking air between his teeth as he worked his hands skillfully around his cock. 

“I’m close,” Will panted through the screen, and Schlatt liked to imagine, for a second, it was Wilbur. 

He imagined it was Wilbur, whimpering underneath him as he begged for release at his mercy, Schlatt in control over him and knowing it. He pictured that, just for a moment, Wilbur wasn’t his friend, and something more in the split seconds in his head where Wilbur was confined to Schlatt’s will, and loving it. 

“Fuck!” 

Schlatt was surprised to hear two voices cuss out as he lost control, coming with a strangled moan into his chair. 

It took him a while to realize Will was the other voice that had synchronized with him, laughing dryly at the irony of it all. He hadn’t even been tuning into the stream, yet he managed to come simultaneously along with the guy. 

“Well, that sure was eventful, eh chat?” That damned British voice laughed, and Schlatt looked up to see Will’s wasted figure sprawled across the bed. It was a shame he couldn’t watch as it happened. 

Schlatt couldn’t bring himself to pay attention as Will began speaking again, despite the wonderful voice that came with it. Not with Wilbur still on his mind. 

“Fuck,” Schlatt repeated to nobody but himself. 

He owed Wilbur an apology. It didn’t matter how damn pathetic it would be to admit he got off to a pornstar that shared a striking resemblance to him, Schlatt needed to fess up. Before this whole ordeal got too out of hand. In all honesty, it wouldn’t be the worst thing Schlatt had done. Just the worst thing he’d have to own up to. 

Schlatt minimized the stream, still blocking out the words Will was speaking, keeping his voice as white noise as he opened up Discord. 

He lingered over the message box as he went to Wilbur’s DMs, before hesitating. Was this really something he should explain over text? Probably not. Exiting out of Discord with a sigh, Schlatt shifted in his seat and fished his phone out of his back pocket. 

He scrolled through his contacts, stopping only when he found Wilbur’s name. 

This was it. Now or never, as they said. 

Schlatt bit back a groan as he pressed the call button, leaning back in his chair, before he heard a ring. 

He paused, pulling his phone away from him. It wasn’t coming from his own phone, that was for sure. Confusion laced his gaze as he looked around, before he realized Will had stopped speaking. 

Slowly, he opened Pitch back up to the full screen, as it dawned on him. 

The ringing was coming from the stream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Yeah.   
> Also would like to say I appreciate every comment I get! I’m sorry if I don’t reply, I’m nervous when it comes to this sort of stuff but I’ll try to respond more to feedback :) Thank you again for reading and let me know if this was alright!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated and will probably be what keeps me motivated to keep writing :) Critism is welcome!


End file.
